The published German patent application DE 102 24 417 A1, and corresponding U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0025098, which are both incorporated herein by reference, disclose a method for forming and classifying error markers. In addition to the actual error region, the spatial “environment” of the layout errors is taken into account in this method.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,373, which is incorporated herein by reference, is concerned with coping with problems in dealing with a high number of DR (Design Rule) violations within a complex layout. Like the published German patent application mentioned in the introduction, the method relates exclusively to the classification of errors, but not to the elimination of identified errors.